


1. (of two or more people or things) separated by a specified distance in time or space

by PontiusHermes



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Apart, Crew as Family, Euphemisms, Father-Son Relationship, Friendship, Gen, Grief/Mourning, In Memory of Anton Yelchin, Sad, Sweet, Tribute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 08:19:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7632232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PontiusHermes/pseuds/PontiusHermes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sulu says good bye to Chekov.<br/>My tribute to Anton.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. (of two or more people or things) separated by a specified distance in time or space

Of course Chekov had accepted his new posting. They had all agreed that it was an opportunity too good to be missed, a great chance for promotion. And he deserved it. Of course he did.

Sulu shook his hand, trying to hide the growing sadness in his eyes.

'You'll do well there. They're very lucky.'

Chekov's eyes widened. The effect was familiarly adorable, and Sulu felt his heart twist, and they each pulled the other close. Eventually Chekov pulled away enough so that he could look into the older man's eyes.

'One day we'll pull into the same space port, and I'll come and find you. You better have some good stories to tell me.'

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> RIP Anton Yelchin.
> 
> Pontius


End file.
